


Every Drop

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, a waste of a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Kamui mopes and Minatsuki pours him a drink.





	Every Drop

Minatsuki starts noticing the differences in Kamui’s mood when he sends Quinn on missions. Kamui is antsy all the time, can’t sit around in one place when he’s pacing in circles, boring holes into the floor while sputtering out words as if he spites the entire room he walks, and Minatsuki wishes Kamui would shut up.

Sometimes Kamui leaves and never comes back until hours later, but with Laica following him around, Minatsuki can be at ease when there isn’t a trail of dead bodies left behind.

There are other times Kamui acts like a wild but pitiful, kicked dog, spending most of his precious minutes around Minatsuki only because he is his only source of entertainment. Whatever this entertainment Kamui is thinking of, Minatsuki is never the one providing it and suggests to find another person to hang around but nothing could sway the man.

Kamui doesn’t like the twins. He sleeps their talks away because it’s too boring to listen to, and Yuna is constantly throwing death threats, so he has enough of that. Izanami is bearable, he can appreciate their opinions over random ideas while playing Go Fish but Izanami is too much of an accurate guesser and Kamui ends up losing more rounds than them.

_Minatsuki is the better choice_ , Kamui says one day, but in the end, Minatsuki can tolerate Kamui up to a certain point.

Minatsuki tries blocking it out, but Kamui breaks into his chaotic miserable self that’s unconstrained; his crying, wailing, whining, all the moping becomes something else entirely. Kamui breaks stuff, knocks over anything that stands in his way because he deems it exhilarating. He once took apart the couch to the point where the seats were ripped and teared out of place, practically unworthy to call it a “couch” anymore. He used what was left of the frame and dumped little gifts in it he found in tourist shops.

It’s all tiring and troubling. Kamui is pissy, throws petty insults when anyone tries to calm him down, and Minatsuki is tempted to throw Kamui out and leave him to his mutilations if that solves half the problem. One fact for certain is everyone is doing their best to avoid him when Quinn is out.

But when Quinn comes back and sees the mess Kamui leaves behind, Kamui immediately runs and stays at his side as if he is the only one who belongs there. With all the waiting he’s done, Kamui’s mood is completely turned and into a different person as if he never had an episode to begin with. Tender and less angry, Kamui is back to his playful jokes and chides at Quinn for being away for too long. Quinn, somehow, manages to handle it, and Minatsuki is glad to avoid any confrontation.

It’s different now.

Another day on the Moby Dick starts out with Minatsuki figuring out a way to appease Kamui before the idiot drives him to the edge of crazy. Quinn is out on another cover up, a bartender position at a politician's party, a skill set worthy of having. He remembers Kamui complaining why he couldn’t go and the answer is simple as _“You’re not needed”_. As a result, Kamui flips a switch and all the sulking is horrendous.

It almost gives Minatsuki a headache. He turns his head, finding Laica leaning back against the wall, fiddling with something on his phone that deems more interesting than what’s currently in front of them.

“Laica.”

Laica pauses. “Yes, Minatsuki?”

Minatsuki side-eyes at Kamui. “We should take care of this matter.”

On the wall, Kamui carves into it with his knife, leaving unpleasant noises in his wake that will make Minatsuki’s ears bleed. Kamui mumbles to himself, using his artistic sense and engraves a number of lines and curves but the small grin on his face says he has another idea. His motions are hasty, scratches like nails on a chalkboard and it’s almost excruciating. But Kamui doesn’t mind it, a tune springs from his lips as he drags the tip south.

From what Minatsuki gathers, it looks like a face.  
  
“If you need me to restrain him, then it’ll be done.”

“We shouldn’t have to come to that. Perhaps the right amount of words will suffice.”

“Words. Really?”

Minatsuki almost chuckles. “I apologize. A kid needs more than a verbal punishment.”

The blade drops to the floor with a clatter. It echoes and a kick sends it flying to the side. Feet stride closer to the table.

A shadow hovers next to Minatsuki, and Minatsuki lifts his gaze, finding Kamui sticking his nose wherever he likes again. Minatsuki wraps his hold around the teacup’s handle instead, another conversation he prefers not having but it’s the right time than any other.

“What is it?” Minatsuki asks before taking a sip of the blend.

Kamui sneers, “You know it’s rude to talk behind my back.”

“I wasn’t aware you were listening in.”

_“I wasn’t aware you were listening in,”_ Kamui mocks. “That’s bull and you know it.”

“Don’t be a child, Kamui. That’s all I’m saying.”

“No. I’m certain you want to say more, so what is it? Spill it out, cracker.”

At the corner of Minatsuki’s eye, he sees the subtle movements and holds his hand up for Laica to stand back.

Kamui pulls away, more relaxed as he stares at Laica with a tilt of his head, one of his eyebrows raised before he returns to Minatsuki. “That’s right. Can’t let your bitch do everything for you, eh?” His wide grin shows off his pearly whites, his hand come flat down on Minatsuki’s left shoulder and shakes. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite that pretty mouth of his, Laica.”

Minatsuki remains quiet and takes the offending hand off of him, he deserves a moment of peace and not of Kamui’s strange tempers again. Surprisingly, Kamui doesn’t fight back on it while in the background, Minatsuki observes Laica waiting and watching like a lioness in midst of a hunt, any hostility he determines and Laica will strike. Minatsuki knows it well enough, so he’s not worrying and adds, “You’re certainly not in one of your better moods today.”

“I’m in whatever fucking mood I want to be.” Kamui is snarky but it’s humorous to Minatsuki. “So whatcha drinking there?”

“Tea.”

“Again with that crap? I don’t know how you can stand it. Can I have some though? I’m thirsty.”

“No. There’s water in the fridge.” Minatsuki’s answer is firm, but it seems Kamui isn’t fond of the reply and ends up swatting the teacup out of his hand. It breaks in white pieces once it lands, the brown liquid a mess around. Minatsuki registers the loss of his drink seconds longer than his normal time, staring at the emptiness in his hand; however, Laica hasn’t moved from his spot but attentive he remains behind his shades.

Kamui couldn’t keep his laughter in and ends up bellowing aloud, a cackle rising in the air before his face dies down of the sudden change.

“You should try this, it’s more to your tastes.” Minatsuki stands from his seat, picking up the bottle of an unopened cognac. It’s no loss to him. He twists the cap and pours the bronze liquid over Kamui’s head, not minding the waste nor the absolute twinge derive from those painted lips.

“You are lucky Quinn is still alive but I won’t tolerate your attitude any longer if you continue with your pathetic squanderings.” The alcohol flows in a continued manner until it is empty while Laica steps closer towards them one at a time. Kamui’s face is drenched and seeps down into his clothes, it’s a preferable view.

“If anything, we will abandon him to his own death because of you, but you are also welcome to join him, too.” Minatsuki drops the finished bottle to the ground, the strong, spicy odor permeates into the air around Kamui while the orange and black paint run down his face that is seemingly out of a romcom.

What goes on in Kamui’s head, Minatsuki senses the twists and cracks inside as he stares in those blank eyes as if Kamui has shut down. Kamui’s body is rigid, his fingers move like spider legs at his sides until he starts shaking, his deranged giggles repeat until Kamui springs back to life.

“MINATSU—”

Laica is already on the move, grabbing Kamui back before the latter lashes out at Minatsuki and slams him down onto the table. Minatsuki unleashes his sword and embeds it into one of Kamui’s shoulder without hesitation, forcing it deeper as it pierces through the flesh and wood before he strives to cut the entire arm off.

“Minatsuki.”

“Do not worry, he can keep it.”

Kamui shudders, voice stretching on over the pain. “You…” He pours out a wheeze, trying to lift himself up with his free hand but falls back down, bleeding as the red accumulates through his jacket. Kamui looks dejected but maybe he’s always been like that, now that Minatsuki realizes Kamui is lying halfway on the table and helpless. Kamui can fight back, he can free himself from this if he tried, his tolerance for pain is high enough.

“You’re always ruining my fun… What else am I supposed to do?”

“Live, die, it doesn’t matter to me,” Minatsuki answers upfront.

“That’s because you don’t understand anything,” Kamui smirks, his legs locking, so he can stand. “You know nothing.”

Minatsuki gives Laica a nod, and Laica grabs Kamui’s head and slams it down against the hard surface. The body grows limp after.

“I wonder. Is Kamui a swimmer?” Minatsuki asks while in thought.

“Most likely. Why?”

“Thinking about throwing him in the lake. You think he would survive it if we chain him up? Strap a block around his ankles and watch him sink.”

Laica frowns with disappointment, and Minatsuki adds with smile, content. More than content actually. The room is quiet again as it should be but in need of a clean-up. Not much can be done about the loss of a teacup but he can always order another one if he wishes it. “I joke, we can’t afford to lose our team over a small matter. We need all hands on deck, so to speak.”

“Is this how you truly feel?”

Minatsuki looks at Kamui’s body. “That’s a question I think you know well enough but you shouldn’t worry about it. We must do what we’re meant to do, we can’t afford to lose.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too many nights I passed out trying to write several sentences and I thought I would never finish it until now. All I wanted was pouring crap over Kamui's head to make things simple while the rest was just bs. 
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
